


Finally, A Happy Ending

by JustAnotherFan05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Ship It, It Can't Happen, Not so secret, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanoff, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Thor, Parent Tony Stark, Post mcu, Secret Crush, but some of them are relevant, it didn't happen, it won't happen, otp, these tags are to prevent spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFan05/pseuds/JustAnotherFan05
Summary: None of them thought they deserved such a happy ending, but once the first domino fell, everything else seemed to fall perfectly in place...
Kudos: 6





	Finally, A Happy Ending

He was never supposed to have this life. The universe taunted him with the promise of the life he deserved, but it also forced him into situations that would cause him to sacrifice himself for the benefit of the rest of the universe. The world played with him because they didn’t think he deserved a happily ever after; he himself didn’t think he deserved a happy ending.

But one day, after years and years of selfless acts of heroism for other people, the universe finally granted him one morsel of joy. He gathered the courage to tell his teammate, Natasha Romanoff, that after all of these years, he had only found himself smiling when he was in her presence, that he felt his heart flutter when she spared him a happy glance, and he felt emotions that he never felt before when she responded to his wit with her own sharp sense of humor. He told her that he had secretly been in love with her for a while now, and to his surprise, she admitted to him that for many years, she believed love was for children and she should never shoulder such a burden, but after surrounding herself with the Avengers and her new found family, she realized love is more than she thought it out to be. Love is the source of humanity, for without love, there would be no life. She admitted to him that she too was in love with him and after dating for a few years, working side by side with the rest of the Avengers, defeating bad guys and saving the world, he finally got down on one knee and popped the big question. And again, to his surprise, she said, “Yes.”

The wedding planning was not as elaborate as the media thought it would be, for these two heroes were such prominent figures in the eyes of the press and the rest of the world, and yet, they decided on a small, simple, old fashioned wedding. With just a few of their closest friends invited, the couple gave their vows and tied the knot, getting married on the rooftop balcony of the Avengers tower. With that, their happy ending began.

The newlyweds were not changed by their marital status. They remained best friends and highly functional work partners long after they said “I do.” The rest of the Avengers never complained for a second, for no one was worried that the status of their relationship would affect how the team performed. In fact, they seemed to work even better now, understanding the good and bad, the ins and outs, and the ups and downs of one another. They could read each other’s minds and know exactly what to do with just one look in their eyes and the tones of their words conveyed exactly what one needed without having to say more than a single word. The two worked together so efficiently, the Avengers were /glad/ they got married because it made everything easier and more fun. After all, they were a family, and now, they had a piece of paper to prove it.

However, none of them were prepared for the day when he ran into the room with a small bottle in his hand. A glass vile containing no more than a few ounces of a thick, blue liquid. To one Avenger, it looked familiar. To another, it looked daunting. To the rest, they were simply confused. But he seemed so proud and so excited as he ran over to his wife yelling, “I did it! I figured it out!” His wife looked at him and asked, “Really? Did you do it? Is this it? Is it going to work?” and just the look in his eyes reassured her, and she knew, if anyone could do it, it would be him. So, he handed her the bottle, she took it, stared at it for a moment and thought ‘If this does work, this is going to change our lives forever.’ Without another moment of hesitation, she smirked at her husband and knew this is what they both wanted; this is what they both needed. After decades of fighting bad guys and saving the world, it was finally time to settle down and build some roots. So, she popped off the cap, tilted her head back, and drank the serum in one gulp. It felt funny, going down her throat – it felt like her soul was being reborn, like her life force was being re-energized, like this little bottle of blue liquid was making her human again. She stood there with five pairs of hopeful eyes, staring at her, waiting, watching, hoping, praying, wishing. Then she said softly, “I feel… better.” And so, they rushed over to the medical wing, all six of them, running on their toes. Her husband sat her down and said, “I’ll get the doctor.” He rushed out of the room, leaving her alone with the five other men, all of equally as hopeful. “Are you sure this is what you want, Tasha? Are you sure you guys can handle it?” Natasha looked at her friend and said, “After all this time, after all this work, after all this blood, sweat and tears shed in the name of strangers, I think it’s finally time that he and I make a family of our own.” Her husband suddenly ran into the room with a doctor in tow, exclaiming, “I got him! Check her! She just took the serum!” He was practically bouncing on his toes like a child on Christmas morning, waiting for the word that gave him permission to open his presents. The doctor chuckled and sat beside Natasha, asking her, “Are you ready?” “As ready as I’ll ever be, Doc.” The doctor took a small syringe and pierced the side of Natasha’s abdomen, withdrawing a little bit of blood. He went back over to the counter, put a drop under the microscope, and stared at it for a long while… It felt like an eternity passed by, all the Avengers just waiting. Then, after a few minutes, the doctor turned around with the biggest smile on his face and confirmed, “He’s right. He did it.” And with that, everyone erupted in cheers, hugging and repeating “Congratulations!” All that was left now was for the next chapter of their lives to begin.

A month later, while the four other Avengers were sitting in the commissary, chowing down on some breakfast, the married couple walked in – one of them easily hiding her smile and the other barely able to contain his smirk. They had a little gift bag in their hands, one that looked so ordinary that someone could receive for their birthday. They set it on the center of the table as he said, “We have a gift for all of you.” Their friends looked at the present, all of them equally as curious. The leader of their troop took the bag and ripped it open. Underneath all the tissue paper was a photo frame, simple and plain with a few words that he didn’t notice etched around the border, but his eyes were caught on the picture /in/ the frame. Black and white, barely legible, something an average eye would see and ask, “What the heck is this?”, but their leader knew exactly what it was – a sonogram. He looked up with hopeful eyes as the rest of the team gathered around him to see, and they all looked up at the couple simultaneously and asked in disbelief, “Really? Are you? Is she?” They could barely finish their sentences, and that’s when he finally burst out excitedly, yelling, “She’s pregnant!” They all erupted in applause once again, clapping their hands and hugging the couple with glee.

It was five months later when the couple found themselves laying in bed, her reading a book and him laying down with his head in her lap, gently rubbing her growing belly and talking to their unborn child. “I hope you have your mother’s eyes and her smile, but my hair. I hope you have her strength and my courage. I hope you have her patience and my wit. I hope we are the parents you deserve and I hope that we, as a family, can finally live happily ever after.” Natasha’s fingers ran through his hair, smiling down at him. “You know he can’t hear you yet, right?” He looked up at her and smirked. “He?” “Well, I have a feeling it’s a boy, the way he’s been moving around so impatiently like his father.” He laughed softly. “I hope it’s a girl. I would love to have a mini version of you, running around the house, chasing after her. Someone I can finally catch up to.” “Ha, as if you could catch up to her. You without your powers are just an old man.” “I’m not that old. I think I could catch up to her with /ease/.” “Oh yeah? Without the suit to help you out?” “I don’t need a costume to help me out. My powers are all right here.” He said as he showed off his muscular arms. They both laughed.

Another four months later, the day came for their daughter to be born. And when Natasha was asleep after a long, tiring labor, he held their daughter in his arms, looking down at her with the biggest smile on his face, feeling the weight of her body in his arms, holding her, so soft and precious and fragile, so beautiful and stunning and amazing and perfect. Her little tiny hazel brown eyes and her squishy button nose and that little smile that made his heart flutter. Her reddish-brown curly hair and her tiny little fingers and the way that she cooed when she moved made it all make sense. It was in that moment that he knew, after all these years of pain, heartache, trouble, and suffering, all of it was worth it for this moment. He never thought he would get the chance to be a father, but there he was, lone and behold, cradling his daughter, Scarlett Alianova Stark.

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading my latest one shot! I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> If you've seen my previous posts, they all tell the stories of Pepperony (Pepper and Tony)... To be honest, ever since 2015, I've started to question my loyalty to the ship. A mixture of loopholes in the MCU and a few people I've met online stirred my dislike for Pepper Potts, but since they were canon in the MCU, I tried my best to remain optimistic. But as time passed, I started to realize there were other characters in the MCU that were a better fit for Tony Stark.
> 
> Since 2016, my loyalty has leaned towards Iron Widow instead of Pepperony. It was hard to join that fandom at first because there were so few of us who shipped Tony and Nat, but I believe their characters make more sense together. Their backstories, their personalities, even their wit and sarcasm. They're both strong and capable heroes fighting side by side, and they both want the same thing - peace.
> 
> But I wrote a few Pepperony one shots and posted them here. I enjoyed writing them, but my basis for each story was roughly based around real life experiences and/or scenarios I wished would happen with Tony and Nat instead.
> 
> And so, here I am, with a short story I initially had saved to a voice recorder on my phone. I decided to write it up and post it. And I hope you continue to enjoy my occassional one shots, whether they be Iron Widow or Pepperony. Thank you! :)


End file.
